A memory device having a three-dimensional structure is proposed. The memory device includes a stacked body having a plurality of electrode layers stacked with an insulating layer. A charge storage film and a semiconductor film extend in the stacked body in a stacking direction of the stacked body. When the number of stacked layers of the stacked body increases, a wafer may have large warpage due to an internal stress at the deposition of the stacked body.